vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
WILDFIRE!!
[[Archivo:Wildfire_by_oppressorplutonium-d801ydo.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por CrusherP.]] WILDFIRE!! (¡¡INCENDIO INCONTROLABLE!!) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Es la primera canción del dúo cooperativo "CIRCRUSH", colaboración entre los autores Circus-P y CrusherP, publicada un 21 de septiembre de 2014. Sin embargo, fue eliminada. Solo logró superar las 140 mil visitas en Nicovideo y el millón en YouTube. Trata sobre una chica que es pirómana (persona adicta al fuego y a la provocación de incendios). Comentario de CrusherP: *''"LA CIUDAD DE SALTADILLA ESTÁ INCENDIÁNDOSE."'' Intérprete: GUMI English Música y Letra: CIRCRUSH (Circus-P y CrusherP) Ilustración: CrusherP PV: Circus-P *Nicovideo (No Disponible) *box (Instrumental) *box (VSQ) *YouTube (No Disponible) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *WILDFIRE!! Letra *Letra tomada de Bandcamp. *Traducción al español por Angel Shouta Yukina. Inglés= It's above one hundred Farenheit I can't tell if it's day or if it's night It's burning unbelivably bright I'm blinded by these flashing lights my lungs are failing from inhaling all the charcoal from this circle of the hate and the lies God, how dare you It's unfair you deny, ignite and close your eyes You think by now That I would have learned Not to play with fire if I don't wanna get burned But I'm a pyromaniac And your veins are full of gas you're burning higher, higher I'm storming this wildfire I am immune (WILDFIRE) Because of you (WILDFIRE) I'm fire proof (WILDFIRE) Because of you (WILDFIRE) One look at your face brings down the human race to their knees, to their knees begging please, spare mercy Then there's somebody As charred and burnt as me on their knees, on their knees begging "more gasoline" my lungs are failing from inhaling all the charcoal from this circle of the hate and the lies God, how dare you It's unfair you deny, ignite and close your eyes You think by now That I would have learned Not to play with fire if I don't wanna get burned But I'm a pyromaniac And your veins are full of gas you're burning higher, higher I'm storming this wildfire I am immune (WILDFIRE) Because of you (WILDFIRE) I'm fire proof (WILDFIRE) Because of you (WILDFIRE) Strike a match and watch it burn You set the world ablaze But I'm the one that you blame Fuel the flames and watch me burn 'Cause you have branded me, scorched me Burnt every inch of me Strike a match and watch it burn I'll set the world ablaze Since it's this game that you play Fuel the flames of the pyre And I will burn higher, burn brighter fight fire with fire You think by now That I would have learned Not to play with fire if I don't wanna get burned But I'm a pyromaniac And your veins are full of gas you're burning higher, higher I'm storming this wildfire I am immune (WILDFIRE) Because of you (WILDFIRE) I'm fire proof (WILDFIRE) Because of you (WILDFIRE) You think by now That I would have learned Not to play with fire if I don't wanna get burned But I'm a pyromaniac And your veins are full of gas you're burning higher, higher I'm storming this wildfire I am immune (WILDFIRE) Because of you (WILDFIRE) I'm fire proof (WILDFIRE) Because of you (WILDFIRE) |-| Español= Está por encima de cien Fahrenheit No puedo decir si es de día o es de noche Se está quemando, increíblemente brilla Estoy cegada por estas luces parpadeantes Mis pulmones están fallando por la inhalación de Todo el carbón por este círculo De odio y las mentiras Dios, como te atreves No es justo que tú Niegues, impulses y cierres tus ojos ¿Crees que por ahora Esto lo habría aprendido No jugando con fuego Si, no quiero quemarme Pero soy un piro maniaco Y tus venas están llenas de gas Estás ardiendo más alto, más alto Estoy asaltando este incendio forestal Soy inmune Fuego salvaje!! Gracias a ti Fuego salvaje!! Soy a prueba de fuego Fuego salvaje!! Gracias a ti Fuego salvaje!! Una mirada a tu cara Traída por la raza humana De rodillas, hasta tus rodillas Rogando por favor, la misericordia del repuesto Entonces hay alguien Como quemado y carbonizado como yo Sobre tus rodillas, en tus rodillas Mendigo por “Más gasolina” Mis pulmones están fallando debido a la inhalación Todo el carbón por este círculo Del odio y las mentiras Dios, como te atreves No es justo que tú Niegues, impulses y cierres tus ojos ¿Crees que por ahora Esto lo habría aprendido No jugando con fuego Si, no quiero quemarme Pero soy un piro maniaco Y tus venas están llenas de gas Estás ardiendo más alto, más alto Estoy asaltando este incendio forestal Soy inmune Fuego salvaje!! Gracias a ti Fuego salvaje!! Soy a prueba de fuego Fuego salvaje!! Gracias a ti Fuego salvaje!! Encender un fósforo y verlo arder Establece el mundo en llamas Pero soy yo el que te culpa por Alimentar las llamas y observa como me quemo “Porque me ha marcado Mi quemada Quema cada centímetro de mi Encender un fósforo y verlo arder Voy a poner el mundo en llamas Ya que este juego que juegas Alimenta las llamas de la pira Y voy a quemar más alto Quemar más brillante Combatir el fuego con fuego ¿Crees que por ahora Esto lo habría aprendido No jugando con fuego Si, no quiero quemarme Pero soy un piro maniaco Y tus venas están llenas de gas Estás ardiendo más alto, más alto Estoy asaltando este incendio forestal Soy inmune Fuego salvaje!! Gracias a ti Fuego salvaje!! Soy a prueba de fuego Fuego salvaje!! Gracias a ti Fuego salvaje!! Fuego salvaje!! Fuego salvaje!! Fuego salvaje!! Fuego salvaje!! Galería Ilustraciones Oficiales= Wildfire 1 by oppressorplutonium-d801xrw.jpg|Imagen oficial, ilustrada por CrusherP. Blaze it by oppressorplutonium-d8157tr.jpeg|Imagen oficial, ilustrada por CrusherP. |-| Productos= a3667437649_2.jpg|Portada del Single. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014 Categoría:Salón de la Fama